WHY, Sakura!
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis pecinta cowok keren, menolak seorang Sasuke Uchiha-pemuda yang katanya paling tampan dan keren tapi menurutnya tidak keren! Kok bisa!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WHY, Sakura? © Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

please, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ino menatap kasihan kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan dengan lemas ke arahnya.

"Aku ditolak." kata pemuda itu lalu berjalan kembali melewati Ino di depannya, setelah sebelumnya berhenti sebentar.

Ino melihat pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut pink di depannya yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Kau menolaknya?" tanya Ino seraya menaikan alis tidak mengerti karena sahabatnya ini tidak satu pun menerima pernyataan cinta dari beberapa pemuda. Padalah mereka tampan dan keren.

"Menurutku, Gaara sangat tampan dan keren. Kenapa kau menolaknya?" kata Ino dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana, hah?" tanya Ino frustasi.

"Aku ingin punya pacar yang mempunyai tatapan tajam bak elang, warna matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam, baik dan juga sangat sangat keren." kata Sakura membuat Ino sebal mendengarnya.

"Kurasa Sai begitu." celetuk Ino membuat Sakura mendelik kearahnya.

"Sai suka tersenyum dan itu tidak keren!" jawab Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini mata Ino berbinar karena Ino yakin Sakura pasti menyukai Sasuke mengingat Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan, bermata onyx, tatapannya tajam, berambut hitam dan sangat-sangat keren.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, Sakura ingat dengan Sasuke. Siswa tampan dengan fansgirl terbanyak, pintar, dan juga sangat keren. Selain itu, Sasuke juga sangat dingin. Sesuai dengan type Sakura. Tapi Sakura juga ingat kalau Sasuke...

"Ah tidak! Tidak! Sasuke tidak keren."

"Apa?" Ino tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang notabene adalah pemuda terkeren, di mata Sakura tidak keren!

"Ikut aku!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan tergesa ke arah lapangan dimana kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah tangan kirinya ditarik-tarik oleh Ino.

"Kau lihat itu kan? Sasuke sangat keren!" kata Ino seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk beristirahat di pinggir lapangan dan meminum sebuah minuman kaleng. Peluh membasahi tubuh atletisnya membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat keren dan tampan dan tentu saja semua siswi yang melihat berteriak histeris.

"Tidak keren ah." kata Sakura dengan polosnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya terkejut dengan mulut terbuka.

******(_ _")**  


"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." kata Sasuke mantap membuat Konoha High School heboh mendengar Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis. Mata Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam tanpa ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Wajahnya datar. Bahkan disituasi seperti ini pun Sasuke terlihat sangat keren. Kalau saja bukan Sakura yang mendapatkan pernyataan dari Sasuke, mungkin gadis itu akan pingsan di tempat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." kata Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke membuat suasana semakin heboh. Sasuke Uchiha ditolak? Pasti perempuan itu gila! Pikir mereka.

"Hn."

"Kau menolak Sasuke, heh?" tanya Ino histeris kepada Sakura yang menatapnya bosan.

"Kau tahu 'kan Sasuke itu tampan, baik, mempunyai tatapan tajam bak elang, bermata hitam, dan sangat-sangat keren?" kata Ino lagi mengulang ucapan Sakura tempo hari.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Ino, Sasuke tampan, baik, mempunyai tatapan tajam bak elang, bermata hitam, dan sangat-sangat keren. Benar-benar type Sakura. Tapi kalau Sakura melihat Sasuke, Sakura akan mengingat kejadian waktu itu yang telah membuat Sakura menolak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah pig. Aku pulang duluan." Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang lemas karena Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai Sasuke. Ino tidak akan capek-capek bertanya terus kalau saja Sasuke tidak menawarkan tiket jalan-jalan ke Sunagakure. Sasuke akan memberikan tiket itu pada Ino kalau Ino bisa membuat Sakura menerima Sasuke karena Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

Sakura berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Suasana sudah sepi mengingat bel pulang telah lama berlalu. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti oleh Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau menolaku." tanya Sasuke, matanya tajam menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sakura lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun pergelangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu seperti apa pemuda idamanmu. Lalu apa yang kurang dariku?"

"Aku memang menyukai Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura polos membuatnya harus menelan ludah dengan ucapan yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu tahu!" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sepertinya tengah kebingungan. Terlihat dari matanya yang melihat kesana-kemari seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang mencari alasan.

"I.. Itu.."

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tak sabaran dengan jawaban Sakura yang kini wajahnya memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena ingin menangis gara-gara Sasuke membentaknya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ha.. Habis aku tidak sengaja pernah melihat Sasuke-kun memakai celana dalam berwarna pink saat berganti pakaian, itu kan tidak keren!"

Ops!

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya terkejut tak kalah dengan Sakura. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Sakura segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Sementara Sasuke? Ia masih terdiam. Pikirannya terfokus pada hari itu, hari dimana Sasuke memakai celana dalam pink karena saking menyukainya dia pada gadis penyuka warna pink sekaligus mempunyai rambut berwarna pink itu.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi merah. Rupanya kesadaran Sasuke telah kembali, dan Sasuke juga sadar, kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada di depannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibuat malu oleh seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi, oleh gadis yang kau sukai.

Kasihan kau, Uchiha Sasuke.

**OWARI**

Pendek? Emang sengaja. :D *diceburin*

Oh ya, sejujurya aku ga bisa bikin fict Oneshot. T_T Haha ini sebagai pembukaan aja kalau aku telah kembali. :DD

**RnR? :D**


End file.
